Hjärtan Av Dragonist
Faction Name "We are''' Loyal..." "We are '''Noble.." "We are Honorable.." " We are the''' 'Hjärtan av 'Dragonis'''t "''' pr58508_2_1077084_900x900_b_p_bbbbbb_by_design_by_humans-d7rs7ey.jpg Description Information History-: The All Fathers Savior's The Dragonist Trio 86e8c65f50a02985021a72b7688f2661.jpg|Ragnar's Mother Osandrian (Left),Hagan(Middle), Ragnars Father Wesley (Right) Being the leader of the Dragonist during the war between Half-dragons and Full Bred Dragons.Wesley Had been the original Chosen for The Frost Sphere. Which when he was slain. His soul formatted into a Frost dragon. Which brought him to be called Verglas. Though way before that..(Before the birth of Ragnar..)He led his army to battle off King Lofus's Army..during that time, but this had been set eons ago..bringing to the events of the murder of Wesley and Osandrian Lovewick. Wesley, Osandrian, Hagan..and the other Dragonist had fought in between a large field of the land of Ostund. The war went on.. while a few Dragonist's had defended their land, while others Sacrificed themselves. Which after death.. had made the Elemental Dragons. Which possessed the spheres of the Dragonists. Past-Present(After The Birth of Ragnar) osandrian.png|Osandrian and Wesley Dying. Wesley goes on a one versus one Fight to die battle against the The Divine Ex-Dragonist..Lofus Siegfried. Though Wesley was no match against The Divine Dragonist's Power. Osandrian soon pushed her lover out the way. causing her to get stabbed directly into the heart... which pierced through Wesley's..after bringing them together in death...Side by Side.. Wesley whispered an unknown language to his lover thus Das Ended.. their lives.. The King brought his men to rape the women and prison the warriors of their village. The King soon saw Hagan with his men aiming their weaponry at the Half-Dragon... He halts his men... Eyeing the blue eyed child. Wanting to kill the infant. Hagan pleaded which brought him to lose his right eye for a sign of agreement. Hagan vowed to protect the child.. for the death and the repeat of history. It is her and the new Dragon's to destroy Lofus. and take their land. They're Reason of Their Journey dragoon_spirits___3_by_psychotic_dragon-d4tpgk5.jpg|From Top to Right(Fire,Light,Earth,Frost,Water,Darkness,Wind and Lightning.) You Must Find The Chosen Elemental Dragons That Possess The Sphere of Their Spirits That Will Illuminate When They Had Chose the user to behold the powers of their element When The Dragon Is Slain.The Dragons had been in a long slumber that had been bewitched by the Witch Doctor that had aided Nido The All Father.. Thus when she had passed.. the spell was broken.. an the dragons flocked around the Realm.. bringing chaos to villages,even the depths of oceans..while others lay around on mountains of there own elements..Can you slay the Dragons an see if you possess to be Chosen of the Legendary Dragons.. and To slay Lofus.. The Scandalous King of Ostund..If you can that is.. Lofus is the only one that possesses the last and final and rarest..Spirit of the Spheres.. The Dragon of Divines. The Crimson Blood Sphere, Vulcan The Fire Elemental Dragon Vulcan fire element.jpg Armor of the Crimson Blood Sphere legend_of_dragoon_dart_repaint_by_bulletproofturtleman-d5d4aog.png The Sapphire Sphere, Hydrone The Water Elemental Dragon waterdragon.jpg Armor of the Sapphire Sphere water_knight_by_jasontn-da0kvm3.jpg The Rime Sphere, Verglas The Frost Elemental Dragon. 286161-dragons-of-atlantis-frost-dragon.jpg Armor of the Rime Sphere frost dragon.png The Pure Diamond Sphere , Ljus The Light Elemental Dragon legend_light_dragon_by_pamansazz-d8jou00.jpg Armor of the Pure Diamond Sphere tumblr_m2gl52n8On1qb4op4o1_500.gif The Golden Sphere,Sten The Earth Elemental Dragon ED.jpg Armor of the Golden Sphere 563558_1287613428261_full.jpg The Amethyst Sphere, Amyst The Thunder Elemental Dragon e787da9fd60da26312e28e0d2a44d015.jpg Armor of the Amethyst Sphere Haschel_dragoon.jpg The Emerald Sphere, Zephyr The Wind Elemental Dragon 9451ff751c9c3758d91c2427e9202378.jpg Armor of the Emerald Sphere jade_dragoon_lavitz_by_fireillisa-d7bojqm.png The Ebony Sphere,Coal The Dark Elemental Dragon dark_dragon_1440x900.jpg Armor of The Ebony Sphere ff1119396bfe7ece7789b9407efd3868.jpg Enemies The Divine Dragonist, King Lofus Siegfried Barbarian by friendhaircut-d7a0q22.jpg The Divine Form (Lofus's True Power) s.png Ranks Clan's Behaviour Skills/Tactics Category:Clan Category:Factions